One of the Boys
by twilightxsoccer15
Summary: this is a one shot based off Katy Perry's song One of the Boys. please read and review!


"_Ahhhhh!!!!" one of my best friends, Alice, screamed. _

"_Alice what is it that made you scream bloody murder?" I asked her a little grouchy because she woke me up._

"_Bella, there's a spider!" she screamed again as she jumped on the counter._

"_Who's screaming?" I turned around to see my brother Emmett and Alice's brother Edward walk into the kitchen. _

"_Alice is afraid of a little bitty spider." I said picking up the spider in my hands. _

"_EW! Bella get it out of here!" Alice continued to screech. _

"_Fine I'll go put it outside." I sighed defeated, as Emmett and Edward laughed, as Alice caught her breath and jumped off the counter .I went outside to put the spider down, when I heard the door shut and lock behind me. Looking back I saw Edward and Emmett in the windows laughing and I heard Alice yelling at them to let me in. _

"_Hey, you guys, open the door!" I yelled at them through the glass. _

"_Nope" Edward said popping the 'p'._

"_Yea your gonna have to belch the alphabet!" Emmett yelled._

"_You already know I can do that Emmett!" I yelled back. _

"_I know but I don't think Edward knows" Emmett said._

"_Yea come on Bells let me hear it!" Edward yelled._

"_No!" I yelled._

"_I double dog dare you to belch the alphabet" Edward yelled again knowing I never go back on a dare never mind a double dog dare. _

"_Fine just let me in first I'm starving!" I said. The door reluctantly opened, with Alice standing there._

"_Bella please don't tell me your really going to burp the alphabet." Alice said holding the door._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm not going to burp the alphabet." I said walking over to the kitchen table where breakfast was already set out. I grabbed my breakfast, pancakes ,eggs, sausage, bacon, and home fries. I sat down between Emmett and Edward and started eating. _

"_So when you gonna burp the alphabet?" Edward asked stuffing his face with food. Alice's pixie face turned into a frown._

"_A" I belched, and continued through the alphabet._

"_Awe, Bella, I thought you weren't going to burp." Alice said from across the table. _

"_I didn't I belched the alphabet, duh." I said using one of her eye rolls._

"_Ugh, Bella you're a girl but, you're just one of the boys" she said exasperated, getting up from the table and stalking off._

It's been over a month since I'd last seen the guys. It's been over a month since I asked Alice to help me be more girly and she gladly agreed. It's been over a month since I wanted to change for Edward. Alice and Rosalie thought it would be a good idea to keep my make over a secret from them until the first day of school, tomorrow. So here I am locked in Alice's room for the remainder of the day. Sitting on the stool of her vanity and reading the stacks of magazines which are my "study guides". My "study guides" consist of Seventeen, Cosmo, OK, People, Vouge, and Glamour.

"Ok Bella, come look at your outfits. Don't forget we have to show Charlie later also!" one of them yelled.

"Coming, but Alice how long does it take for these cuts to stop bleeding?" I asked looking down at my ankles, which were covered in band-aids.

"Well if you shaved before today you wouldn't have those cuts now would you?" Rosalie yelled, I groaned. I walked in to see w skirt, blouse, and high-heel combo.

"Alice do I have to wear the shoes?" I whined.

"Yes you do, if you want to catch Edward's attention." My head snapped up when Alice said this. I _was_ changing for Edward because he never saw me that way, to him I was just one of the boys.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Oh we see the way you look at him, when you think he's not looking. We see the way you unconsciously get closer to him every chance you get." Rosalie said as Alice nodded in agreement.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." I lied even though they saw right through it. They just stared me down, with glares that could scare grizzlies. "Fine I like Edward, ok, I've always liked him!" I shouted. "Just stop staring at me, it's freaking me out." They straightened themselves out and each wore a smug smile. Just great, I thought. "Alice when can I leave?" I asked suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Oh Bella are you feeling ok?" Alice asked sweetly.

"No I'm feeling a little sick, do you mind if I go home?"

"No of course not Bella, just remember to be here at 7 tomorrow so we can get you ready." Alice said, I meekly nodded.

I was sitting at Alice's vanity again as she and Rose worked on perfecting my new look. They did one last swipe of lip gloss and told me I could finally look. The girl in the mirror was not my reflection, she was not the tomboy I would have seen a month ago. No, she was beautiful and nothing like me.

"Hold on I have to add the final touch." Alice said as she looked about her dresser for something. "Here" she said while placing something on my neck. I looked in the mirror to see it was a pearl necklace, I was pretty in pearls.

Esme drove us to school, seeing how Edward had already left. So we got to school with a few minutes to spare. We walked up to the spot were Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were waiting for us. But I couldn't believe what I saw, they were either shocked or had no idea who I was. I blushed, Edward was staring right at me a smile playing at the edges of his lips, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey Jasper" Alice called out to her boy friend.

"Hey Alice, who's your new friend?" Jasper asked. However Alice just hugged him and giggled.

"Jazz, she's not a new friend, she's Bella." All of their jaws dropped, including Edward's. Did he think I was someone else?

"Bella?" Jasper asked not believing it, I just nodded. "Wow Bella you look great." I blushed as Alice hit his arm.

"He's right Bells, you do look great." I looked up to see Edward standing there, it was just the two of us.

"Thanks Edward" I said and looked down again, blushing. There was a hand that held my chin and made me look up, right into Edward's eyes. He pressed his warm lips to mine and we kissed for and all too short minute.

"Do you only like me know because of my make over?" I asked as he pulled away.

"No why?" he asked a confused look on his face.

"Because before I was just one of the boys, nothing special, back then and nothing has changed but my appearance."

"Oh, Bells, you were never one of the boys to me, and I still see the same appearance as I did before" I looked down as a wave of depression washed over me. "you are still the same beautiful Bella I always saw." With that I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his.


End file.
